Purple Lilac
by owlfawn
Summary: As Molly Hayes is accepted into the boarding school of dreams, she welcomes change with open arms. Will she be able to succeed and find the adventure she'd been dreaming of, or will the life she's imagined fall through her fingers? [School!AU Rated T for the time being. May change later on.]
1. The Beginning of Change

**Chapter 1:**

"Molly, there's a letter for you, dear!"

This was it, wasn't it? This was the letter that I had spent every night and nearly every day for weeks and weeks which became months and months dreaming of. This letter would write off my future as a member of the human race. This letter would make me who I would become five, ten, one hundred years from then on. This letter was, in all ways possible, my life.

I dropped my book on the floor, already forgetting the page I was on, and bounded down the stairs to where my mother stood, one hand on her hip and the other holding the unopened letter out, a smirk on her lips. I reached for it eagerly, but she moved it quickly out of my reach.

"Now Molly, I want you to swear to me that whatever is in this letter won't change who you are as a person, you hear me?"

"Mom, you know well enough that I can't promise you that! If I go, who knows how I'll be when I come back to visit? I could become beautiful, for all we know." I joked the last part. Well, sort of.

"Molly, we've been over this. As long as you've got half of my genetics, you'd better be damned sure that you're the prettiest girl in the world! Well, besides myself." She fanned herself with the letter and we both laughed, but the matter at hand was not to be dismissed with simple self-flattering jokes.

She gave me a look, one of the stricter in her arsenal of facial expressions, then handed me the letter. At first, I didn't open it. I just stared at it. The white envelope was smooth and felt as though it was never handled before, not even by the mailman. Finally, I turned it over and carefully, slowly, careful not to rip it more so than it had to be, opened it. I pulled the letter out and unfolded it, making sure I had a good grip on it, but not enough to wrinkle it. My eyes gave a cursory glance of the whole thing, and then I finally began to read.

_Dear Ms. Molly Hayes,_

_After thoroughly reading through your essay and analyzing both your test scores and questionnaire, we as the official board of admittance of St. Nathan's Boarding School find your qualities to be those exactly of what we expect from a successful student of our school. We sincerely congratulate you on your acceptance to the school, and look forward to seeing you on campus very soon. The information in the following paragraphs will explain the requirements of transfer from your current school to St. Nathan's, as well as answers to any questions you might ha-_

I didn't bother to read the rest of the letter at that moment. Instead, I looked up and met the eyes of my anxious mother. Goodness, she looked more excited than I had just minutes before.

"Well, what'd it say, dear?"

"I…" A giddy grin began to force its way onto my lips, and I didn't care to stop it. "I got in. I got in! I GOT IN!" My mother threw her hands up.

"THANK THE GODDESS!"

"YES! I GOT IN! I GOT IN!"

We laughed and yelled and jumped up and down and there was no other moment than right then where I was that happy. My heart was soaring like those of girls' in romance books that lined my bookshelf when they kiss their love for the first time, or the second time, or even the third. All I could feel was joy, at that moment. Happiness ran through my veins and it gave me a high like no other drug could, I swore.

That night, my mother and I ate the greatest meatloaf that could ever be made, with a side of wet mashed potatoes that tasted like heaven itself. My mother got out the nice luggage that we saved for vacations we never went on and handed it all to me, a few dropping on the floor.

"Now, you better get to packin', dear. There's a big bad world out there that's just waiting to eat you up and make you into a workin' woman." I rolled my eyes at her, but smiled nonetheless. She smiled as well and ushered me upstairs to my room. "Go on, go on. Get to packin'." She said, over and over again. Had I not been so excited about my new schooling career, I would have thought she wanted me gone. She closed the door to my room and I let all the bags fall to the floor. The book I had thrown down was still on the floor. _Looking for Alaska_ by John Green; a wonderful piece of literature that I had read countless times before, but felt the need to reread any time I could. I picked it up and set it on my desk, letting my hand rest on the cover. Perhaps my new school life could be like Miles'. Well, except for a few certain parts… Regardless, it had to be filled with adventure, I was sure.

St. Nathan's would change me, my soul, my mind, my heart, everything, and I couldn't wait for the change to come. "Change is good", that's what my father said, and who was I to argue with him?


	2. Gorgeous Boy and Nasal-y Girl

The bus ride to St. Nathan's was by far the worst bus ride ever ridden in the history of bus rides. There was no air conditioning, no windows that would open, crying babies, a couple arguing a few seats behind me for what seemed like hours, and all I wanted to do was read my book. All I got from that bus ride was a mental note to never ride a bus in the ending days of August, because that was when it was cold in the mornings but blazing hot in the noon-time.

But alas, I had arrived at the school eventually and it was like every picture in every brochure and website I had seen. The buildings were white and dark blue, just like the school's official flag. Students moved about from class to class, some in more of a hurry than others, but every one of them in identical uniforms. Some had managed to alter them to make it unique to the owner, but in masses, they all looked the same.

I adjusted my hold on my bags and stood about, not quite sure what to do. While I had read the letter thrice over, there was nothing inside indicating who I was supposed to be expecting, where to go exactly, how to make my way across campus to my dorm… I was, unquestionably, lost.

"Hey." A disembodied voice startled me and I dropped one of my bags. I moved to pick it back up without disturbing the balance of the others, but someone had already bent down to pick it up for me. I stood back up straight with a blush, embarrassed at my first impression. My gaze was cast to the side, refusing to make eye contact so I didn't further embarrass myself.

"You really should respond appropriately when being addressed. Now, I'll excuse it for the time being, but only in exchange for an answer to my question. Who are you and why are you standing there as clueless as you've been looking?" It was a male voice, velvety, smooth, and professional. I forced myself to make eye contact and I was quite honestly astounded.

Not only was his voice attractive, but everything else about him as well. Sure, he was a few inches shorter than me, but I was tall for a girl. His eyes were such a pale blue, his skin was pale, his hair was pale. In general, he was just… pale. But his slim facial features and professional aura made him nearly irresistible. Gorgeous. In the midst of my analyzing, I failed to notice Gorgeous Boy was trying to get my attention. He snapped his fingers in front of my face, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Listen to me when I speak to you, would you? Goodness… You're already giving me a headache. Answer my question already, Miss."

"I-I'm Molly Hayes and I-I'm a new student here!" I spat out quickly, stuttering like some kind of shy schoolgirl. Of course, I was nervous as hell being in spoken to by someone so dazzling as Gorgeous Boy. He folded his arms, looking me over.

"That would explain why you aren't in uniform. Well, that answer doesn't cover all grounds of my question. What are you doing?"

"I, uh, I'm not really sure where to go…" Damn it! I didn't want to embarrass myself so badly already! Gorgeous Boy sighed and turned on his heel.

"Follow me," was all he said. So I did. I gathered up all my bags and jogged to catch up to him. His strides were longer than my own, since his legs were so long. His pace was fast, like he was in a hurry (to get rid of me, most likely).

After some time weaving through various buildings and me nearly tripping a number of times, we finally arrived at what looked to be the main office. Gorgeous Boy told me to take a seat while he spoke to some people, so I sat in the chair with itchy material. Why would people even make these? They were so uncomfortable. Only a few minutes had passed when Gorgeous Boy returned to me and held out a folder.

"Inside is all of the documents you must fill out, as well as your class schedule, your dorm room number, your student I.D. pass, the key to your dorm, the student rule book that I advise you to read thoroughly, and a map of the school. Enjoy your time here at St. Nathan's, and don't be a bother to me."

He began to walk away while I sat there, stunned. How could such a pretty voice make such rude words? I didn't want to believe it, really. By the time I had regained my senses, he was already long gone.

I had managed to find my dorm room without losing any papers or luggage, and only had a few scrapes on my knees from falling. A miracle, I'd say. I dropped all my bags in order to get out my dorm room key and unlock the door to Dorm Room 117, and it opened with a creek. I tossed in my bags before entering, then shut and locked the door behind me. For the second time today, a voice startled me.

"Hey, you! How'd you get in here?" This was a female voice, as expected from someone in the girls' dorms. It was, however, a high pitch and ever so slightly nasal-y. Not enough to get annoyed with, but still noticeable. Nasal-y Girl jumped off her bed and marched right up to me, dainty hands on her dainty hips. Her pink hair was curly and tied into two pigtails (a fashion I had assumed everyone grew out of after the age of nine), and she was wearing by far the frilliest dress I had ever seen in my entire life. Her piercing gaze was beginning to bore into my soul, so I finally spoke up.

"I used the key." My voice failed to falter, and I internally cheered myself on. That was more like the real Molly. "I'm your new roommate." Nasal-y Girl huffed and pouted, a childish action on her part. Who did she think she was? Really, I wanted to know…

"Now we have to clear off our stuff in that space… Ugh, whatever. Your bed is over there-" She pointed at my new bed, which was littered in various things belonging to mostly her. "-and the bathroom has four drawers, two of which _I _am using. So, you're out of luck, because the other ones are being used by Phoebe and Renee." She smirked at me. "_Darn_."

"I don't wear make-up anyways. It's fine." It was true. I didn't like wearing makeup, since it clogged up the pores and would have to require more effort than I felt like giving up every day. Nasal-y girl just shrugged and walked back to her bed, climbing onto it and picking up an issue of Cosmopolitan.

"Whatever. Just put my stuff at the foot of my bed, and make sure it isn't messy. I don't like wrinkled clothes." Did frilly clothing even get wrinkled? It didn't matter for now. I did as she instructed and, once the bed was cleared off, fell onto it.

"I'm Luna, by the way." Nasal-y Girl said after a bit of silence.

"I'm Molly." I stared at the ceiling.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Molly."

"… Yeah, a pleasure." I mumbled as I closed my eyes. St. Nathan's had an adventure for me, I was sure of it.

* * *

**Author's notes: **Woaaah, that's a pretty long chapter. Quite a bit of work, I'd say! \nervous laughter\

Anyways, just another reminder (which I'll probably do every chapter) that if you have any questions about Purple Lilac, you can go to purplelilacofficial .tumblr .com. There is also info regarding the story and music I listen to while writing! Hope to hear from you all soon, and thanks for reading. XOXOXO


End file.
